Here Comes Another One
by MincedMinx
Summary: Akane gains yet another relentless and determined suitor, Ranma (expectedly) takes off into pursuit in order to save his tomboy-of-a-fiancé, and the Xiaolin crew has never been this confused. Everything goes as well as could be expected when the rest of Nerima gets involved. /crossover-fun


**Summary:** Akane gains yet another relentless and determined suitor, Ranma (expectedly) takes off into pursuit in order to save his tomboy-of-a-fiancé, and the Xiaolin crew has never been this confused. Everything goes as well as could be expected when the rest of Nerima gets involved. /Set after the events in Xiaolin Showdown. In this story, Wuya is yet to regain her human body/form back (initially, anyway).

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own, don't own, don't own, oh wait-…except the plot. Now _that_ I own.

* * *

 **Here Comes Another One**

 **.**

 _or, alternatively_

 **.**

Chase Young drags Akane for his own nefarious schemes and (unintentionally) drags the rest of Nerima as well

.

{chapter 0: in which Jack Spicer meets a Tendo-and the evil one at that, no less}

.

[at some point in time of this story, not necessarily the beginning]

.

 **SNEAK PEAK**

What's worse than an obnoxious old lady screaming off your ear every five minutes?

"Hurry up, you dimwitted fool! Time is of the essence, and it does not wait for anyone, much less someone like _you_."

Right. There's nothing worse than that. Well, maybe that one time he was forced to watch that kid's show about babies and antenna heads of people in sickeningly colorful costumes and suits. Now _that_ was horrifying stuff.

"Well, if you could just stop screeching loudly in my ear every two seconds, then _maybe_ I can concentrate in finding our way out of this weird, creepy forest!"

" _You idiot_ , we wouldn't even be in this damnable predicament in the first place if you haven't forgotten that stupid robotic backpack of yours!"

"Um, for your information, it's called a heli-bot; you've been with me all this time and you still don't know what it's called? Nevermind. I haven't _forgotten_ it per se, it's still in my lab, up for repairs. No need to get your non-existent panties in a twist. It'll be in top shape again, one or two days tops." His beloved heli-bot had been severely damaged in a recent fight that week with the Xiaolin losers. Or was it during the Xiaolin Showdown before the past one? For the life of him, he couldn't remember.

"As expected, the device is as incompetent as its creator. I would expect nothing _less_ from _you_ , Jack Spicer," Wuya scoffed, and he felt himself scowl.

"Hey, hey, no need to get _sarcastic_. And it's not as if you're doing anything to help navigate us through this maze of trees! Quit hammering your negative thoughts into my skull, Wuya! The last thing I need is your bitchy ranting. I get enough from those Grade-A losers."

"Foolish boy. I would wring your neck for your impertinence if Chase Young doesn't get to do it first." _Ok_ , she did _not_ just go there. That old hag. That does it!

Before he could reply with a scathing comeback, there was a rustle, like someone stepping on crunching leaves, and then the sound of movement behind him which didn't quite sounded like Wuya's (he would know) and when he whirled around, he came face-to-face with an unknown girl.

He'd be ashamed to admit that he became a little shocked and tongue-tied, mind too busy to recognize the fact that a _girl_ was in front of him, and not just any girl, a pretty one. It's not that he has trouble communicating with the opposite gender, all social ineptitude aside, it's just that it has…been a long time since he encountered a normal-looking person in his current crazy world of Shen-Gong-Wu madness and all the hullabaloo of his life spent on absolute and total world domination, much less interacted with one. His parents didn't even care enough to be at home, so he's completely alone almost all the time.

The fact that he presently resided in the rural parts of China where no one in his right mind would take interest in or dare go into, and that his current constant companion and annoying partner-in-crime in the meantime was a disembodied ghost head (which was just _sad_ , not to mention disturbing as hell) probably didn't help matters, so excuse him if he got jittery and a bit misty-eyed over a simple thing as a random teenage girl.

Said girl looked taken aback with Jack's whole goth-punk getup ensemble but quickly recovered. For some reason she didn't look at all shocked by the scary-looking mask-head who was floating beside Jack, as if it wasn't anything out of the ordinary or anything unusual. Weird.

"Sumimasen, chotto otazune shimasu?" The girl was pretty as hell, maybe a few year older than him, but it wasn't exactly her looks or thigh-high shorts that caught his attention. The language she just spoke was familiar. _Japanese._

Why a nice-looking Japanese gal was suddenly with them in the middle-of-nowhere-China, in a dark and potentially dangerous forest, he'd never know.

The girl must've taken his puzzled face and baffled expression as bewilderment (which he was) and him not understanding a word he just said, a.k.a a language-barrier problem. Makes sense, since he knew he looked un-Asian enough and they were in the middle of China, not freaking Tokyo.

Realization soon dawned on her face. "Ah, orokana, orokana-I mean, may I ask question?" she said in disjointed and slightly-accented English.

Luckily for both of them, he was somewhat fluent in four different languages, including Japanese (he's currently learning two more). The perks of being an only son of two business-obsessed parents, and a genius one at that.

"Anata no shitsumon wa nanidesu ka?" he said. Wuya swirled around him-which the Japanese girl didn't find shocking at all for some reason-with a miffed expression, the obvious question in her shocked gaze: Since when can you do that?

Ha _, take that,_ Wuya! So much for calling him a dimwitted fool who "couldn't be able to find his way out of a paper bag". Let's see you try to speak a different language!

The girl's eyes went wide. She switched to Japanese again. " _Oh wow. You speak Nihongo? I mean, you certainly look Caucasian."_ She gestured to his face. _"You're a foreign traveler like me, huh?_ "

" _I speak basic Nihongo. My parents thought it would be useful for me to learn a different language, but I digress. Anyway, what was your question again, Miss…?"_

"Jack! What do you think you're doing? What are you talking about? And _what_ is that language you're speaking?" Wuya growled, a questioning look practically burning him. For the first time, the Japanese girl seemed to acknowledge the floating entity.

" _Now_ that's _something I've never seen before. Another mythological being in China, perhaps?_ " The girl said in Japanese. Wuya's expression was terrifyingly muffled, as if she understood by the girl's tone that she was being slightly disregarded in a low-key manner in terms of her general frightening appearance and emittance of power.

"Wuya, you've been a thousands-of-years old witch, how can you not know a language which has borrowed from your native one? I know for a fact that you understand English but your first language was Old or Early Mandarin. Which is, like, obvious since we're in _China_ ," he stated.

While Wuya fumed in the background, the girl turned to him again. " _Anyway, I'm looking for something. It's somewhere around here, I'm not sure."_

" _What, are you finding for tourist spots or something? 'Cause if you are, then you can't find anything in this wilderness. Maybe you can find the pathway out of this forest, it's just right over-_

" _No, I mean,_ someone _, to be more specific_."

" _Who?"_

" _Someone named Chase Young. You know where he lives?"_

What?

Chase Young?

The suspicion creeping on the back of his mind increased ten-fold. Likewise, the old hag stiffened beside him upon hearing the name.

Just _who_ was this girl?

"What do you want with _Chase Young_?" Wuya almost snarled. _How do you know him?_ was the real question.

" _Uh, long black flowing hair, eyes like a venomous snake and with a powerful and dangerous glare, posture demanding attention, hands which look like it could snap your fragile spin in half and appears like they can kill, which is true, since those can actually_ kill _? Nope, never heard of him. Don't know anything about the guy,"_ he lied smoothly. Well, semi-smoothly.

Dark eyes narrowed at him, and for a second he could see a quick glint of _something_ in the girl's eyes. _She knows I'm lying. This girl is dangerous._

" _Oh really? Okay, if you say so."_ The girl still didn't looked entirely convinced, and the cruel glint in her eyes didn't disappear. There was something familiar from the sarcastic tone down to the callous way her eyes seemed to analyze him. Almost like déjà vu. Which was weird…

With a start, he realized that she was near-similar to ruthless Wuya in human form. He was actually comparing her to the old hag, the evil Heylin witch. Everything about her just screamed _SUSPICIOUS!_

" _You sure you don't know this Chase guy? Or the place he resides, or lives in?"_ she asked again, hand on her hip and eyebrow raised.

" _No, sorry."_

" _You sure?"_ There it was again, that look in her eyes.

When he thought that she was about to call out his bullshit, she only nodded once, as if to confirm it. And then she turned heel so fast that it almost caused him whiplash and abruptly started to walk away towards the opposite direction, going away as quick as when she went to them.

"Hey! Wait, my name's Jack Spicer, evil boy genius-what's yours?" You can never earn enough brownie points with pretty girls, right? And wait, he had spoken in English instead of Japanese, darn it!

"Jack! You fool! We cannot trust that girl-"

" _My name?"_ The girl seemed to understand him. And then she gave him a devious smirk, sending chills down his spine.

Beware the normal-looking ones.

" _It's Nabiki Tendo."_

* * *

 **NOTES: Another crossover idea that crossed my mind but never actually managed to write. Couldn't help it, these two fandoms suit each other so well. Martial-Arts-Craziness ftw!**

 **Anyway, this chapter is not really an official chapter, more like a sneak peak of what's to come. I may sit down and write the actual chapters if I'm not so busy with stuff.**

 **Lastly, review!**


End file.
